A Fool Such As I
by Normandie M
Summary: Lockhart after the second book. Talking about his life. Don\'t forget to review!


Disclaimer: Lockhart and all the other characters belong to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: This is a monologue from Lockhart's POV. I thought to myself that it was about time someone wrote a good piece about what happened to him following his departure from Hogwarts, cause I've noticed that most fics about him are either extremely funny little ficlets or slashy pieces (Lockhart and Snape? Sorry, can't see it happening).In this fic he muses about his old and new life, his loves and reflects on what a fool he was.I posted this before under a title, but I wasn't happy with it, so I've made some changes and re-posted it. I'm not sure where the title came from....'A Fool Such as I' is just something that popped up in my mind. For more Lockhart fics, I highly recommend Artful Dodger's 'The Return of Gilderoy Lockhart', 'Magical? Me?' by Amalia Milan and of course 'Magical Me' by the Gilderoy Lockhart himself (just search for it, it's there!). Added 13/11/01: I've had to re-upload it again, cause it screwed up for some reason. *sighs* Better work this time...  
  
A Fool Such as I  
  
I travelled the world and the seven seas... Everybody's looking for something....-'Sweet Dreams', the Eurythmics  
  
"Mr Lockhart! A word with our listeners!" "How do you feel?" "What will you do now, Mr Lockhart?" Nothing but microphones and notepads jammed in my face. Reporters and photographers, wanting a word, clamouring for a shot. I don't think St. Mungo's has ever been so popular. But I say nothing, moving through the thronging sea, and making my way to the nearest point of refuge. There's no point for me to go on now. I've learned that fame is too much for me, and so it is time for me to go on with a more quieter life. It won't nearly be as exciting, glamourous or as well paid as being a writer, but it'll give me something I haven't had in a long time: a quiet, decent life that a normal wizard can lead. It turns out that while I was having my memory restored, Dumbledore went and saw the Ministry and thoroughly recommended to put me in charge of the Accidental Magical Reversal Squad, claiming to Fudge that I had performed the best memory charms to his knowledge.  
  
This last decade gone, was extremely tough in more ways than one. I spent the first half of it moving around the rest of Europe, seeking out tales of heroism from normal commoners. I've always loved to write books, and it was my then ambition to write the best books with myself as the hero (naturally!). I did go to Hogwarts, and for those who dare to ask, I was a Slytherin. Yes, wouldn't think so, would you? But in this past decade, I have proved myself to be as cunning as my house founder claimed to be. My parents were both purebloods, and I grew up in one of the more finer streets in London. Father was deputy Minister for Magic. Mother worked for Madam Malkin in Diagon Alley. My years at Hogwarts went quite normally.Right from the start, I planned my climb to fame carefully and precisely.If I was to be a dashing hero who would defeat dark magic and dangerous magical creatures, I would have to know something of them. That said, I took all advanced versions of the subjects I already did, plus Care of Magical creatures and Astronomy. I passed them all to varying degrees, and although I wouldn't be needing the spells and knowledge I'd gained, it was important that I knew what they were and how they worked so I could write about them. Upon graduation, I packed my trunk and left London to travel. My father was sceptical, and said I'd be crawling back. That was the last time I saw him. He died while I was in Russia. Since that, I was more determined than ever to prove him wrong. I flew by broom through the dirtiest, dingiest villages of Eastern Europe, the most ornate and sultry cities of the Middle East, the snowy, cold mountains of Asia and the wettest, abundant rainforests in South America. I got the material I wanted for my books, bought an apartment in London with my inheritance, and went about writing my books.  
  
It was lonely while I did this, I was never able to keep a steady girlfriend during this period of time. One nights stands came and went. After my books were written and published though, it was different. How do you think Celestine Warbeck became famous? For dating Gilderoy Lockhart, of course. She was seen on my arm as my girlfriend for four years, and my fiancee for three years before we broke up so she could pursue her singing career. We knew it wouldn't last. She was too ambitious for me. But we still dated. She was nice enough, and we were both, shall I say, very much into each other, if you know what I mean. At that time in my life, I was content just to publicise my books. She wanted to go out and meet other wizarding world celebrities. So we parted ways. Her last words to me were: "Be sure to call me when you've got your Hair Products out, Gilderoy." There have been few since then, but I doubt I'll ever find someone. They would have to see past who I was to what I am now. It's lucky, the rest of the wizarding world doesn't know what's happened to me, particularly my time at Hogwarts.   
  
The reporters follow me in a swarm of multi-coloured robes and I find myself with a burly, security wizard guiding me with an arm through the gauntlet. He brings me to a Ministry car. I'm going back to my London apartment, to prepare for my work. Tomorrow, I will be seeing Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. He will almost certainly give me the job, just because of who I am. It will be one of the last times I use my name for my own benefit. After this, I may change it. I can see it, in my mind. Going down into Diagon Alley, seeing a young woman and her child. She'll stop me in the street and look at me carefully. "Mr Lockhart?" I'll smile and say. "No, but I get that all the time!" and give one of my 'rogueish' winks. She'll blush and say "Oh, you!" and move off, with a little more self-confidence than before. Oh yes, it sounds good. I can't wait. I may not be famous, but Harry Potter will still be famous. I'm actually worried about the boy. Particularly since I've left, I've noticed that Rita Skeeter has come out of her 'temporary retirement' to join the Daily Prophet again. She'll go to all lengths to get a review from that boy....but I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore will do his best, even if he doesn't know Rita's an animagus. Ah well, none of my business now. It's all over for me. Farewell fans, and thankyou for your constant love and support. Just remember one thing: don't make the mistakes I did. And as much as you despise me, Harry Potter, remember this too.  
  
The End 


End file.
